


Close to You

by btsinsomniac



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is adorable and completely in love, M/M, New Spells, Seductive Simon, Simon is also in love, Simon is curious, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Eighth Year, cute Baz, inspired by the song Close to You by The Carpenters, romantic spells, wayward son is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsinsomniac/pseuds/btsinsomniac
Summary: Baz gets the idea to cast the song Close To You as a spell for their final project in Elocution. What he doesn't expect is for it to only work on the person the caster is in love with; meaning Simon Snow.





	1. Chapter 1

Baz had been struggling with creating a spell.

Every eight year had to create a spell before the end of the year. He was great in their elocution class that was not the problem. 

The problem was he couldn't focus. His thoughts were completely occupied by Simon Snow.

It was their last year and Baz would go to university and become an English professor and Snow would probably continue following the Mage and end up becoming one of the Mage's Men. He would never see him again after they graduated and the mere thought made a chill crawl down his spine. Baz wanted, Aleister, did he want. 

Unconsciously he drummed his fingers on the bed to a rhythm.  
There was a song he couldn't stop thinking about recently. Sometimes songs that were really popular became powerful spells especially if they were phrases that became mainstream or embraced by pop culture. Every time he closed his eyes he couldn't help but see Simon's face. Said boy was on the other bed sleeping soundly. It didn't do him any good to look at him when he was like this; his eyes were closed and his expression that often when directed at him was confused or annoyed was softened and relaxed.

Every verse could be a different spell, so he would practice one verse at a time. When creating new spells anything could go wrong. 

Taking a breath he softly started singing the first verse of the song. Making sure that the power of the words came alive with his magic. 

"Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near?" he sang. 

Baz waited patiently, the window of their room was open like Simon usually preferred. Out of nowhere a single bird came flying through the window. It was green with speckles of yellow with a light peach face, a love bird. It softly perched on the headboard on Simon's bed. 

Not two minutes had passed when a fluttering of wings could be heard outside and suddenly a group of birds had landed near the first one. A bit startled he began looking at the love birds who were huddled together and began to close their eyes, heads resting against each other's. He looked at the clock ticking on the wall, it read 12:45 am. He supposed it was pretty late hour to be up. 

Why love birds? he asked himself and blushed realizing the answer to his question. He knew he was hopelessly in love with Simon and that 'Close to you' was a love song. He had no trouble recognizing his feelings. They had been a constant silent companion throughout his years at Watford. He just didn't quite think that the spell would turn out this way. 

Yawning he tucked himself under the covers and laid his head on the pillow. For a moment he considered casting "These are not the droids you are looking for" to the birds so Snow wouldn't notice them but they seemed sound asleep and he couldn't bring himself to wake them. Besides Love birds were not from England at all. Sending them away on their own without the direction of a spell would make them confused and they would get lost on their way home. Better get some sleep while the sun was still down.

He closed his eyes and decided tomorrow he would definitely make the love birds return home.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Simon woke up early as usual for breakfast. He could hear the shower running and Baz groaned at the sunlight hitting his face. Looking over at Simon's bed he could see the birds beginning to wake up. They were grooming and stretching their wings. Throwing a quick look to the bathroom door he silently made his way to the other side of the room. He softly cast an " As you were" to the birds so as to not spook them and alert Simon to their presence. He probably hadn't even noticed them there. 

He watched as the birds flew away through their window back to their home in some exotic country, probably. One could never truly know where things came from when they were summoned by a spell. 

Baz turned back to bed and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep before Snow came out of the shower. Once he came out of the shower and Baz's eyes caught sight of him he could never fall asleep again. It was as if his eyes were greedy to have Simon every way his heart couldn't. 

He fell asleep turning his head to the wall away from the sunlight, away from Simon. It was the only way he could sleep. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^  
After a light breakfast Baz made his way to their Greek lesson with professor Minos. 

He let himself daydream a little while looking at Simon's back. He could see where freckles ran from the back of his neck and disappeared at the collar of his uniform. 

In a blink lessons were over and its was time for tea in the dinning hall. He sits down with Dev and Niall but his attention is on Simon. The pair was speaking about a football scholarship that held no interest to him even though he did love playing. Simon on the other hand was eating sour cherry scones like he hadn't seen food before. It made a fond smile appear on Baz face and he quickly masked it before anyone could notice that he was sporting a smile while looking at his 'enemy'. 

 

Under his breath he cast the next verse "Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by?" Baz was purposefully avoiding casting the chorus verse. He knew that verse would probably end up with Simon being at an alarming proximity and he wasn't ready to confront him yet, tell him what the song was about or what it meant that the spell only affected him. 

Finally tea time was over and he watched Simon rise from the chair and start walking with Penny, Agatha trailing behind them. As he walked by Baz paid attention to the windows. The sun haven't even begun to set but he could see them now. Shooting stars dozens of them blinking in the blue sky, then flickering and falling down. It was an incredible view honestly and he wondered at it until he started listening to the gasps of the other students around him. He looked over at Simon who had turned to find what had caused such a commotion. He saw the shooting stars and his mouth fell open. He then looked at Baz accusation clearly written in his gaze. 

Baz cleared his throat and rose from the chair " Gentleman I'll see you tomorrow" he clapped Niall on the shoulder and made his way to their room. 

He briefly heard Simon excusing himself to Penny and Agatha. Then he was walking fast, Simon following closely behind.

This would not end well. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" What are you plotting Baz?" Simon said getting very close to Baz. 

"I am not plotting anything Snow, as usual" he replied smirking a little at Simon's puzzled look. 

He may have looked nonchalant at this accusation but on the inside Baz was panicking. Simon even though he tended to be quite oblivious had noticed his spell. How was he supposed to explain it? 

He knew there was no other way. He had to show Simon what his spell did and explain. He certainly didn't plan on confessing today or ever for that matter but this was as good a time as ever. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

" What are you doing Baz?" Simon asked. His hand reflexively going to his hip to summon the Sword of Mages but decided against it. "You'll see in a moment Snow." he answered softly. Hesitantly he started to sing the part he dreaded the most briefly closing his eyes.

 

" Just like me, they long to be, close to you. "

When Baz opened his eyes Simon was there right next to him on his bed. His heart was beating frantically in his chest. 

You'd think being a vampire would pose advantages in the crush department with a dead heart and nonexistent blood flow he wouldn't get nervous but all those fictional stories to his chagrin were wrong.

The only thing that vampirism had accomplished besides his enhanced senses was a change in his diet. His heart was fully functional and seemed to want to prove the extent of its capacity to beat every time he was around Simon Snow.

Simon looked at him with a suspicious glance. "Baz, what am I doing here?"  
He opened his eyes and looked at Simon. The spell had brought him to sit next to Baz on the bed. 

" What spell did you cast?" he asked him. 

" It's a new one we need in order to graduate Simon. " 

Simon was close but not too close. Baz could feel the heat radiating from his body but couldn't feel the sweat. 

" Oh" Simon looked down at his lap his cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

" I... Penny tried to coach me into making a new one but my magic doesn't work that way." 

" It drives me crazy not being able to use it when I need to. I just randomly go off" Simon said.

" Do you want to try this spell?" Baz asked tentatively. 

Baz was by name his "enemy" but often all he did was tease him and play pranks on him. If anything he made his life interesting rather than miserable; that task was already occupied and very successfully done by the goblins and the humdrum. 

Even so Baz was great at creating spells and he couldn't help but admire him for that, for the passion he had for learning magic. Not too mention how bloody perfect he looks this close or at any distance really. He may be a little in love with him but he didn't need to know that.

" Sure, what's the spell?" Simon leaned slightly. Baz grabbed his notebook from the night stand and opened it carefully. 

Simon looked over at the page and pointed at the familiar verse with his finger and Baz nodded. He wanted to make sure he enunciated the correct words with magic, saying the wrong thing could lead to a disastrous spell. 

Nodding to himself once repeating it in his head he casted the spell  
" Just like me, they long to be, close to you." 

It appeared that the spell had indeed worked. Simon didn't exactly know what was it for but he wasn't complaining.

After that simple verse was uttered by Simon a force had pulled Baz from his side and he found himself with a lap full of Baz. The vampire was straddling him and he couldn't help but hold him. 

Baz on the other hand felt overwhelmed by their closeness and by what it meant that the spell had worked on him. Simon smiled a little at the boy in his lap. A lovely blush spread across both of their cheeks .

"What is this spell for?" Simon murmured and the movement made his lips touch Baz's. 

Baz swallowed his throat suddenly felt very dry. 

"It's to bring the one you love closer to you." he answered.

" I don't think this is close enough." 

Simon pulled Baz by his neck and kissed him. He wanted to be closer to Baz he intended to leave no space between them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Simon smiled at his boyfriend as he looked at him. His eyes could rarely leave him now. He was so beautiful all the time it was a miracle really that the whole school wasn’t looking at him. If he ever saw him in jeans he would probably die on the spot. He truly couldn’t feel luckier. 

Simon hadn’t yet thought of a spell for their final project but that could come later. Their graduation was months away and he had better things to do. Like snog Baz his fangs came out and a soft pink blush decorated his cheeks.

He walked up to Baz’s bed and spooned him. Snuggling behind him leaving no space in between. Arms around his waist and chin on his shoulder. He could never stop himself from being close to him.

“How’s the spell coming along?” he murmured his voice muffled by the soft grey fabric of Baz’s sweater. Baz looked back from the notebook in front of him interlacing their hands together on his middle.

He answered with a soft smile.

“It’s almost finished. I just need to cast the verses about angels and girls.”

Baz could feel Simon’s heart beating rapidly against his back. It felt like a humming bird.

“W-would you like some help with it?” Simon asked hesitantly.

He knew he wasn’t exactly reliable when it came to spells which is why he preferred to use his sword plus his boyfriend was a magical genius. Him and Penelope could probably spend hours debating pronunciation and word origin and nobody would be able to follow them. Still, he wanted to help Baz. School was important to him especially when it came to casting spells.

“Of course, love.” Baz smiled at him.

He turned his body to him, so they were lying on their side holding the notebook between them.

“Which one do you want to do?” Baz asked him.

“Let’s do the girls verse first” Simon answered his eyes leaving Baz’s lips to look into his eyes.

He gave a small nod to himself and licked his lips nervously. If the spell went wrong at least it didn’t seem like a harmful spell.

He picked up his wand and started to cast the spell.

“That is why all the girls in town, follow you, all around.”

Nothing happened.

“Maybe that verse isn’t meant to be a spell, or it could take some time to take full effect.” Baz said. Scribbling in his notebook the result of Simon’s casting.

When he reached to the other side of the bed to place his notebook on the night stand he felt Simon’s hands on his waist pulling him against him, foreheads touching.

“Baz…” he said as he looked at the grey eyes of the man he loved with so much yearning that Baz felt like butterflies had made a home of him.

“I know love” He hugged Simon’s head to his chest caressing his soft bronze curls with his hands kissing the crown of his head. He felt how his arms went around him and under his shirt and the palms of his hands were wonderfully warm.

They quickly fell asleep.

***********************************

Lessons seemed to be going slower than usual for Simon. He kept glancing at Baz from the corner of his eye just because he didn’t want to be scolded again. Miss Possibelf was his favorite teacher, but she wasn’t very forgiving when it came to paying attention to her class.

This morning when he woke up he was in Baz’s arms and he couldn’t help but hug him tighter and try to drink more of him. How he looked sleeping, the relaxed sound of his breathing and how he always carried the scent of cedar especially in the nook of his neck.

He didn’t want to get out of bed, but his stomach growled, and Baz let out a little laugh when he heard it. Baz opened his eyes one at a time as if he couldn’t believe Simon was there in his bed, his breath catching when their eyes met. Simon kissed him lightly and smiled at him.

“Good morning Baz” he said.

“Good morning love” he replied.

Baz was a little reluctant to wake up so early, but he had to admit getting to eat breakfast that held on to the warmth of being freshy prepared was wonderful. They had sat down in front of Penelope who had murmured something along the lines of “I knew it”.

The rest of his lessons were a bit of a blur. If he wasn’t near Baz, he was daydreaming about him.

Baz wasn’t any better he just had a bit of an advantage over Simon because he sat at the back of the classroom.

The class was over, so he waited for Simon and Penelope outside. Strangely the girls from the class seemed to stay near, looking at him. Baz wasn’t particularly unfamiliar to the feeling of being checked out, he was a handsome bloke, genetics and all that.

Simon was walking towards him when he noticed all the girls ogling his boyfriend. It made him a little jealous.

As he got closer Simon could see that the girls were a little bit too close for comfort. Their shoes almost touching Baz’s as they surrounded him relentlessly asking him about his date for Leavers ball. Baz wasn’t a rude person, but he didn’t know how to answer their questions. Simon was his boyfriend and he hadn’t asked him yet.

“Penny could you save us some seats?” Simon asked looking at her.

Penny frowned but looked at Baz and nodded. She walked towards the dinning hall purple hair bouncing in a ponytail.

“Excuse me, I just need to get to my boyfriend” He said as he made his way through the girls and towards Baz.

This had to be because of the spell. He heard a collective gasp as he hugged Baz slowly inching his mouth to his ear to whisper.

“Baz when I take your wrist I need you to run with me to the broom closet we got stuck in during 4th year.”

“But...” Baz hesitated and looked at his blue eyes

“Trust me” he said eyes glinting with mirth as Baz nodded and he touched his wrist and they ran.

Not surprised all the girls followed but Baz casted a “U can’t touch this” and it held back some of them behind the barrier.

They arrived at the broom closet and Simon pulled Baz inside as he closed the door.

They were both panting in the dark and surrounded by brooms but when they looked at each other they couldn’t help but laugh.

“That is the first and last time I cast that verse” Simon said.

“It’s definitely not one of my favorites” Baz smirked.

Simon stopped laughing abruptly and caught Baz’s mouth in a bruising kiss. His teeth catching his bottom lip and wanting more. He always wanted more of Baz.

“Do you want to be my date for Leavers ball?” Baz asked.

He could read the surprise on Simon’s face as he blushed his mouth falling open.

Baz found it incredibly amusing and he kissed him again.

“Use your words Simon” he said smiling at him.

“Yes” Simon answered.

Simon and Baz stayed there for at least an hour until Penny came knocking to ask what was taking so long. They stumbled out of the closet embarrassed, but their faces were full of happiness. Penny teased them mercilessly for it.

*************************

At Leavers ball, Simon could see that everyone was staring at them. They were slow dancing, his tail wrapped around Baz’s hand as his other one stayed on his lower back. The Humdrum and the Mage were gone, and he couldn’t be happier. Nothing had gone according to plan regardless of it he had gained his happy ending. He was holding his happy ending right in his arms and he couldn’t help but pull him closer until there was no space between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
